Distracted
by iCandies
Summary: "Fine... Study as hard as you like but distracting you is the only way to keep you relaxed". A pianist's hands is the only way to stop the stress of his meister. Rated M for sexual theme. First time to write lemon.


**Soul X Maka One-Shot Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: I am setting myself a goal in Fan Fiction community! My goal is to have 50 stories! :D. Good luck to me! This one is adding up. Hope you'll like it! By the way, can I ask you guys? Do you like character death?**

**Answer by review. :) Or message me if you like. Thank you.**

**Distracted**

The black simply hands were mocking the eyes watching them. They moved in slow-motion for some desperate students who wanted to go out straight and it moved so quickly for some students struggling. As for a certain bookworm, who is in fact determined once again to ace the test struggled on the final question. _'This sure is tricky' _She thought to herself while twirling her pen in one hand. He gave the simple clock one last glance. She still have twenty minutes to finish the test.

As for Soul, who sat on the back row could only glance on his small meister head. He could watch her all day if he can. He was still halfway across his test but he was simply glancing back and forth towards his meister. He knew how she would groan in annoyance if she struggled. And she just did. Which made him laugh inside that tickled his rib cage so much he chuckled to himself instead.

"Evans, quiet. You'll distract the students" The dissecting professor hissed with his monotonous tone of voice. Soul growled back in reply and then started back with his test. For a very weird reason for him, the test was easy. He could guess that his equivalent grade 'might' be better than the first one. And he didn't even asked any help from Maka nor from anyone. But still, the thought of his meister made him smile.

The bell finally rang, signalling the students that the test is over. Some groaned, others were excited and the rest was still exhausted because of the hard test that Stein had given them. But Maka just sat on her seat without moving until Stein went to her seat and then gets her paper. Her mouth was slightly open, she was unsure of what to do. All she realized was that she spent twenty minutes figuring out the last question and she didn't answered it.

"Maka... Maka... Oy! Maka!" Soul kept calling her but she's too busy staring off to space. Which made Soul's patience a little lesser than normal. He knew this kind of problem. He knew everything about her. And he knew that she wouldn't move on from the test question she hand't answered until Stein will announce the test scores. Which he'll announce after two days.

"I-I didn't answered the last question. I didn't finished the test" Maka whispered to herself worriedly. This is the time where Soul would try to tell her that a single question wouldn't affect test. But he knew that Maka was still too fresh for his lecture.

"Whatever. Let's go the others are waiting for us. And don't worry, Stein will announce the test results on Wednesday" Soul stood up first when Maka followed behind him.

"Okay, let's start from the lowest. Apparently, as always Black Star is the lowest-"

"WOOH! YAHOO! BLACK STAR DOESN'T NEED ANY RANK OF THE LOW, FOR HE DOESN'T COMPETE WITH THE SMALL PEOPLE! HAHAHAHAHA!" A slight annoyance once again made the students grumble at his idiotic and loud attitude. And Tsubaki once again trying to calm him down but couldn't.

It was mixed with the other names of their classmates followed by Patty who always drew giraffes on the side of her test paper and Liz who mixed her answers with teenage whereabouts. But Soul wondered, he was used to being called maybe next to Tsubaki or second to Black Star. What surprised him was that he was left with the last five names that weren't called.

"Okay! I wasn't expecting anything from Soul Evans but you improved an outstanding performance higher than Kid's improvement. So I'll announce the top five of the test. Last called will be the first. Kid being fifth, Jacquiline being forth... Hmm, Harvar. I expected more from you. But still you're third. Weird to announce but it's a tiny difference between the meister and the weapon" They were all in the edge of their seats. And with the surprise that for once, Soul was competing with Maka. The smartest in their class. But he knew he'll be second instead.

"Maka being second with a grade of A- and Soul for the first time in his life the first with a grade of A+" Their classmates were shocked for a moment but soon cheered for Soul's outstanding record because no one had ever outrank Maka. Maka was only too focused to stay ahead from Harvar but from Soul. She lost. She felt horrid. Devastated by the sudden announcement. She felt mixed emotions. She stared off into space once again when the bell rang alarming the students once again. She stayed on her seat, she was too embarrassed to even see anyone right now. From the looks that she's receiving, she felt nervous all of a sudden.

"Maka... Let's go! And so fucking uncool, everyone has been calling me a smart ass" Soul rubbed the back of his head and then was taken aback when Maka didn't respond to any of his remarks. Her face was as flat as a rock without any emotion reading unto it.

"You are trying to take my academics away from me! I admit it that you pulled a good one on this one! Because, you know I wasn't to focused and even aware that you are trying to compete against me" Soul's eye brows cringed in confusion. He couldn't believe the test result himself that Maka even thought that he was competing against her.

"What the fuck do you mean? And if you think I'm trying to, Maka... Relax, the test isn't a final exam. It's just a long test in a literal form" Soul explained trying his best. Maka was stubborn as usual. Being decisive all at once that Soul is stealing her academics.

"Alright, I was taken aback with your surprise but there's no room for two number ones. So I'm gonna beat the crap out of you during history test on Friday"

"Maka, I am not taking your academics. I don't even care. You can have the high score if you, let's just go because the others are waiting"

"I am not going to lunch with you. Just go with them and tell them I am preparing myself for the test on Friday" With that, Maka stood up from her seat and walked away. Leaving the number one in the class sighing in annoyance. It wasn't his intention to 'take' her academics. And believe it, he doesn't even care.

"Maka! Dinner is ready!" Soul yelled from the kitchen but no one yelled back from her room. He wiped his hands on the small towel and then removed the small apron. It was Thursday night which means it is his turn to cook and wash the dishes. But after the outranked test result Maka had kept her distance away from him and she was too busy studying for the history test.

"Maka! Eat first before you continue" Soul leaned on her door frame when he saw her on her studying table. Focused as an eagle looking for a prey. Her eyes were trailing to different books and papers. But deep down, Soul was worried.

"Maka, let's eat. The food's gonna get cold" Soul finally walked in and sat on her bed while staring on the carved determined face with jade green eyes.

"No, not until I finish studying"

"Maka, don't be too stressed. Let's go"

"Soul! I am not yet finish!"

"Maka!"

"Soul!"

"Maka!"

"Soul!"

"Maka, let's just go and eat!"

"No! You go on ahead. I'll get my own food later" Soul finally gave up because her stubbornness is too much to handle. He isn't sure what came over Maka that he treats him like a prey instead of her usual best friend. They have an invisible wall ahead of them that marks them that their boundary was half behind being best friends.

So Soul ate alone and after eating, he sat on the couch randomly flipping channels on the television. Waiting for Maka to eat because he is worried for her anyway.

8:00, he heard small shuffling in her room but he didn't mind. 10:00, it was past bed time but Maka didn't even went to the kitchen for some snacks, 12:00 how sure Soul was that Maka won't eat dinner but not until he heard some small clinking on the kitchen. There he saw a very hungry teenager with a mouth full of the curry he cooked and some rice. He founds it cute and adorable for some liking.

"You know, you can ask for help in studying. I could help you"

"No! That would show that I am weak" It was starting to annoy Soul. This was getting too far. Weak? Why would she think that she's weak? She fought huge kishins in different forms and sizes. She defeated the one and only Asura by herself. She had the courage to move on when her parents separated.

"Alright, you are getting way too far. Maka, you need to stop being so fucking stubborn! I am not stealing your academics! I don't fucking care of the stupid test!"

"Then, if you don't, how did you get so smart all of a sudden? And appeared to have an A+?" Maka crossed her arms and settled the argument. And Soul knew this will take long for her to understand that he doesn't care about the test that she's implying to.

"I don't know how I got an ace, okay? All I know is... It was easy from my part that I got to answer for some odd reason!"

"Well, why don't you show me, genius?"

"Indeed, I will" The aura in Soul's room was far too tense. They both sat on the opposite side and there, they had a lot of huge history books in each side of the small table. Both glaring at each other's Soul as if they stole something from one another, ironically speaking in Maka's perspective. Her academics.

"Alright, Maka. For fifteen minutes read pages one to twenty and then make a reflection about it" Soul glared in a taunting matter. Maka didn't said any word. She gave one last glare at him as she started what she was told. Soul saw the determination in every angle he could see her. Those eyes full of determination and confidence made his heart thump quickly.

"Maka, you know what... You don't need to study that hard. I think you're just stressed. And fine if you beat the crap out of me for tomorrow's test" Maka lifted her gaze onto Soul.

"No"

"Maka"

"No. No and no"

"Fine... Study as hard as you like but distracting you is the only way to keep you relaxed" Maka finds it challenging and she liked it. Both smirked in their own ways and both settle for a deal.

Soon after, Soul stood up and sat behind Maka. Maka felt a bit tense than before that she even felt his hands working beside her sides but she did agree of the deal and there were no exceptions in the deal. So she shouldn't react of what Soul would do to her. Soon, Soul started trailing his finger tips on her arms. Sliding back and forth, running it on her back and waist with small circular patterns. Soul knew how he turned Maka crazy by the sounds of moans that escaped her lips, it was music to his ears.

"You still fine?"

"Better as ever, Soul Evans"

"We'll see" Then Soul snuggled close to her, he locked his legs in between her. His hot breathe tickling her ears. Goosebumps started to appear on her skin. Her face felt warm when Soul started sliding his fingers back and forth on her thighs. She felt something sensible of what he's doing. They were of the pianist's hands. It pleasured the jolts flying across her body.

"You sure?" Maka responded with a nod but soon, Soul started sending small kisses on her neck. Hot breathe started escaping in her lips when his hands started to play with her flat stomach. Maka started to moan unconditionally, when Soul's hands started to slide. He felt the warmth and the white skin he has been dreaming of to touch. He was right, her skin were as smooth as silk. Then his hands started for the tank top, it slid down from the carpet. Soul trailed his hands on the curves of her waist. It was indeed, an hour glass shape.

"Still okay?"

"I-I'm fine" Maka struggled answering when Soul started under the fabric covering her breasts. Soon, Soul started for her jaw line. The pleasure was tickling her body that the book she has been reading was dropped to floor. Her body felt numb but the pleasure was overwhelming the effects in her.

"Do you want to go any further?" Soul whispered but Soul was too impatient to stop. But when he saw Maka slowly nod, he started to work his way under. He felt the soft fabric covering her folds when he slipped his fingers underneath, the effects on her was amazing. Amazing enough that her vision started to blur but the pleasure was overtaking her. He shook his fingers on her folds which sent long moans of pleasure from her lips. Maka felt her hips started to turn warm when Soul slid her short and the white 'boring' panties that Soul had been insulting off. His slick fingers started running in her folds again and again. Until Maka felt the need to moan any further.

The bell rang as Stein started giving the history test to everyone in the room to start when the classroom door banged open. Revealing two students panting. The two students caught some of the classmates's attention when Stein proceeded for them to sit and take the test.

"What happened to both of you?" Maka's face started to burn red as Soul devilishly smirked at the thought. Maka felt lost that she doesn't know the answers for the test. And Soul for the second time, outranked her.


End file.
